


an in-flight meal

by troubleseeker



Series: good boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Dean does not want, M/M, Master Castiel, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pet Dean, Pet Sam Winchester, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Restraints, Rimming, but still pets, since humans are seen as pets, smart pets, that you can fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Prequel to check up. Castiel is returning home from a vacation. Just one plane ride back. but Dean is terrified of flying, and now that he knows just what an airplane is he's not getting on another one.





	an in-flight meal

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Impalainmynala offered up a gift wrapped soul, and omgbubblesomg needed some crying Dean.

“Come on Dean. Come. It’s all right. Here boy.”

But Dean wasn’t listening. The human’s eyes were wide, pupils blown so wide only a sliver of green was visible in the terminal’s harsh neon lighting. It was clear that his pet wasn’t going to relinquish his hold on the uncomfortable looking row of chairs.

Cas eased the tension on the human’s leash. There was no need to harm his pet’s neck when it was clear tugging wasn’t going to help.

“Sammy. Go get him.”

His other pet scampered forward. The larger human exhibiting none of Dean’s signs of fear. Sam was exited to go on the plane again. Probably eager to stare out of the window and beg for treats with every single steward on board before moving on to the other passengers.

Cas crossed his fingers and prayed to the father that Sam’s obvious lack of fear could calm Dean. He was hoping in vain. Sam’s melodic mumbling fell on deaf ears, as did his gentle nudging and pulling.

Neither of his boys were aggressive. Dean didn’t react in anger, even when he was as stressed as he was. And Sam wasn’t about to bodily force his friend to do anything that didn’t involve sex. A bit of rough and tumble was fine between virile young males.

Cas sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he watched Sam sit down next to Dean, rainbow eyes innocent and confused as he looked from Dean to his owner. Sam understood that the plane wasn’t dangerous, and was probably lost when it came to Dean’s fear.

“Sir? Will you be boarding?”

Cas let his head tip back in a sigh. Perhaps the ceiling contained some magical answer to his problems.

“Yes. I can’t afford to get on a later flight.” He stared at his pets, then gestured at the hostess. “Work.”

She seemed sympathetic.

“Lots of humans are scared of flying. Mostly it’s the discomfort of lift-off and the air pressure hurting their ears a bit. Did you bring anything to keep him calm?”

Castiel shook his head. They were usually so calm and eager to try new things. He hadn’t thought a plane ride would be what broke Dean’s training.

“No restraints?”

Castiel’s wings puffed up in outrage.

“Of course not. They’re perfectly well behaved. Size doesn’t change their temperament.”

It was a stupid myth that angels seemed unable to process. Yes, a larger human could do more damage if they went crazy, but that didn’t make them more likely to freak out.

At least the woman had the decency to look sheepish.

“Of course not, sir. It’s just. We’re due for lift-off in ten minutes and the cabin crew really does need you to board.”

Cas nodded.

“Is there any procedure you follow in case this happens? I can’t be the only one who has his humans well trained enough to not carry restraints and muzzles everywhere we go.”

“Yes, sir. But.” Her expression and the fact that she was making her wings look as small as possible told him he wasn’t going to like the procedure at all. “It’s usually reserved for aggressive humans. We’d have to call security and animal control over.”

Animal control. Cas sighed. That would mean chains and gags, and thick leather bands that no human could break from no matter how angry.

He looked at Dean and Sam. The younger human was trying his very best to get Dean to calm down. Hugging and petting him, even trying to initiate a kiss or two. But Dean wasn’t having any of it. Fastidiously ignoring all the attention he usually craved in favour of growling at the plane visible through the large floor to ceiling walls as if the thing would eat him.

Perhaps that’s what Dean imagined had happened? That he’d been swallowed whole by some giant bird.

“Just call them.” He relented. If he had to miss this flight he’d just be postponing the inevitable for twelve hours. He wasn’t about to go buy medication that hadn’t been approved by the boys’ vet, and there was no point in purchasing a set of restraints he was never going to use again anyway.

The eventual process was hard to watch.

After spending minutes vouching for Dean’s manners, the animal control officers were willing to forgo their telescope noose for one try. If Dean showed even one ounce of aggression, they were going to be forced to regard him as dangerous because of their insurance protocol.

Castiel’s heart broke alongside Dean’s. The human was crying and whimpering, even as he let the large angels handle him.

Not one growl was directed at the officers. Just pleading mewls as they wrapped large leather cuffs around his ankles, wrists, and neck. They pried his fingers off of the metal frames one by one, pushing Sam away when he tried to shield his terrified friend with his own large body.

“Sammy. Here.”

He couldn’t afford letting Sam be labelled aggressive on top of Dean’s fear.

“He’s ok. They’re not hurting him.”

Sam hugged his leg, soulful eyes watching Dean from under his long hair.

This whole situation had to be confusing the daylights out of the young human. Dean frightened and unmoving where Sam saw nothing to fear. Then men he didn’t recognise making Dean beg for what appeared to be his life.

Dean was acting like he was about to be euthanized. He looked like he’d just attacked someone.

Stiff dark leather mittens covering his delicate fingers. Chains holding his hands behind his back so he couldn’t try to hug the furniture now that his hands were useless. The tanned leather was stark against Dean’s pale freckled skin.

He was crying. Eyes trained on his owner now that he was caught. Begging for help.

And then they bagged him.

Soft cloth hiding his terrified face from view, and blinding the human.

“They’re easier to lead when they can’t see the thing that’s scaring them.”

One of the officers explained.

“I apologise for the thick restraints, but most of the humans we work with that require this size can be dangerous. It’s for their own safety as much as ours.”

Castiel nodded, wiping away a tear before it fell down his face. The whole business was traumatic for all parties involved. Even the officers were doing their best to be gentle with the pet now that it was clear he wasn’t going to even try to fight them to get away.

His boys were such gentle souls. Sam reached out to trail a hand down Dean’s arm when he was led past them.

“We have to escort him onto the aircraft, sir. I’m afraid we do have to follow procedure.”

Castiel just nodded with a deep breath. Dean was stumbling. Bag covered head whipping from side to side and terrified, broken sounds only slightly muffled by the bag echoing down the walkway.

Blinded or not, his boys were smart. Dean knew where he was being led.

“The crew will take the restraints back after the flight is over. We’re affiliated with the airport you’re heading to so there’s no need to send anything back personally.”

It was a small comfort after having to watch Dean be treated like he was angry instead of petrified, but that was not the man’s fault. He nodded his thanks, and let the stewardess point him towards his first class seat. Plenty of space to keep two pets, even if one was cowering on the floor as if he’d been beaten there.

“It’s ok, Dean.”

Hearing him through the bag set Dean off again. Whining pitifully, and shuffling as close as he could get into Castiel’s lap. He couldn’t climb up though, the chain that held his wrists behind his back was clipped to a usually concealed ring in the floor.

“I watched him before the officers got involved, sir. You can let him out once we’re in the air.”

Castiel smiled his gratitude up at the slight angel hoovering in the walkway between the seats. Sam, copying his behaviour, smiled up at the woman too. Nudging his head against her knees from where he was huddled next to Dean.

Castiel’s right leg was vibrating along with Dean during lift-off. Cas was almost glad the engines were drowning out his boy’s distress. Ignoring the fact that Dean was shackled and bagged was harder.

Sam ignored the discomfort that humans experienced as the plane rose, instead petting over Dean’s head and cooing at him. Still confused as to why his friend was restrained, but unwilling to let him suffer fear alone.

The plane levelled out; the seatbelt sign blinking off after a couple of minutes. Sam was working his jaw impulsively, prodding at his ears. Dean was still mewling pitifully. The bag was dark where his tears were soaking through the fabric.

“It’s ok, Dean. They’ll let you out soon. You’re ok.”

Sam chirruped his own ‘ok’. Smiling up at his master after he did.

Castiel stroked through Sam’s long locks. By the father he was glad Sam wasn’t copying Dean’s behaviour instead of remaining his usual calm self.

“The captain is confident there won’t be any turbulence at the moment, so it should be safe to let him go as long as you can vouch for his behaviour.”

The slight woman was back, smiling down at Castiel and Sam. She seemed especially enamoured with the big human, holding out her hand for him to smell and then carefully petting his head when he’d gotten acquainted.

Soothing his older pet the entire time, Castiel pulled at the straps holding the bag and mittens in place. Revealing Dean’s tear streaked face, heartbroken emerald eyes locking onto Cas as soon as he could.

“Easy Dean. I’ll let you out.”

Castiel shushed his pet. Trying to soothe him as he unclipped the thick chains and rubbed skin chafed red by the broad cuffs. It took the human plenty of effort to hold one limb still at a time. So Cas worked from feet to neck to hands. Had he untied Dean’s hands first, the human would have been up in his lap still covered in metal. At least this way Dean was held in place till the last second, and he could just hug the human without further fiddling when he was free.

Just as he’d predicted, Dean shot off the floor and into his owner’s lap the second he realised his hands were free. Cheeks wet with tears pressed firmly under Castiel’s chin. And that was where he stayed till the food cart rolled by to deliver lunch.

Getting returned to the floor was just as terrible as being forced onto the plane it seemed. Dean’s mewling and whimpering picked up again, and no amount of coaxing could get him to let go of Castiel’s leg.

Sam was happy to devour both his own and Dean’s reserved meals. The larger human was fond of food. Dean usually appreciated meals too, but the fear was all the human could think of apparently.

Fear that was making him cry, and beg, and nothing Castiel could possibly do would make that fear go away. The angel looked at the screen in front of him; another two hours till they arrived and Dean could attempt to pull his arm out of its socket getting back off the plane.

Sammy was still calm-ish. His floppy haired pet had figured out that the silver carts held food and drinks, and that the stewards were the ones in control of said carts. He’d promptly set to performing every single trick he knew in plain view of the tiny first class kitchen.

The worst part of it all was that the silly plan worked.

Neatly pressed men and women were passing by Castiel’s seat far more than was necessary. He was being asked over and over again if they could feed him a treat, or pet him. The human was basking in the attention. Chirruping out angel words that he’d picked up and managed to copy at some point, and munching himself into a food coma on carrot sticks and apple slices alongside tiny packets of peanuts.

Each angel that stopped to gush over Sam sent broken-hearted looks towards Dean. His small mewling cries and tear filled sobs probably weren’t audible further back in the plane, but the entire first class cabin was very aware of the human’s terror. Castiel was silently thankful that he was the only first class passenger.

It was when his empty tray was being taken away that he realized there might just be some way to distract Dean after all.

“Sam. No.”

He’d been so focussed on trying to sooth Dean that he hadn’t noticed Sam getting a bit too friendly with one of the stewardesses. His head was already halfway up the angel’s pencil skirt, and Cas knew the exited expression on his pet’s face. Sam wanted to initiate sex.

The woman’s grey wings were pulled back in embarrassment, and a flush was pinking up her cheekbones. She’d been trying to stop Sam’s encroaching mouth, but Cas knew how his younger pet’s eager lips felt.

“He’s- he’s very friendly.”

The woman stammered, brushing down her skirt and ignoring Sam’s puppy dog eyes. Cas laughed.

“Yes, he is. I’m sorry. He should know better than to try and accost anyone I’ve not approved.”

“Oh. I don’t mind, sir.”

Cas called Sam over, and the human obeyed without too much dramatics. Sam was a virile human in his sexual prime. He liked sex. Just like any human. But Sam wasn’t going to be angry at being denied one orgasm.

“If I allow it once, he’ll think he’s allowed to just go up to anyone and ask for sexual favours.”

Comprehension dawned in the woman’s eyes. Petting Sam’s head one last time.

“I can see that being a problem, yes.”

Cas nodded as she walked away. It was more than that though. Sam was big. And common misbelief was that larger humans were dangerous. If he let either of his boys run wild, even just let them run up to strangers, there was a chance they’d frighten the ever living daylights out of them. Frightened angels could do a lot of harm to a young human.

“Good boy, Sammy.”

He glanced up again. Another hour and a half. And Dean was not improving. He needed to distract the human before he had a full melt down.

“Sammy. Come here boy. Dean. Here. Dean. Dean. Dean. Up.”

It took a while to truly catch the terrified human’s attention, but once he realized he could go back to trying to sink into his master’s chest, Dean was up on the seat in the blink of an eye. But Cas wasn’t letting him curl up into foetal position this time. Instead, he forced the human to turn around, legs straddling Castiel’s. Naked back pressed tightly against Cas’ chest.

Castiel spread his legs, forcing Dean’s even wider. Still terrified, Dean tried to fight the manhandling. It didn’t work. Cas was too strong for the human to even try to squirm away. It took a bit of grappling, but he got both of Dean’s arms trapped by his own. Wrapped around Dean’s heaving body, and pulling him out and on display.

Sammy watched eagerly.

He truly was a smart boy. Already catching on to his master’s plans and inching closer till he was pressed right underneath Dean’s dangling genitals.

They were still soft, but Sammy did have a truly divine mouth on him. Castiel scooted forward, making sure Dean was easily accessible.

“Go on Sammy. Open him up for me.”

Happy to have a job. Happy to do anything sexual. Sam pulled Dean’s cheeks apart, and started licking. Long agile tongue no doubt sliding right into Dean’s hole.

It took time for Dean to notice what was happening. Too out of his mind to really focus on the present. Too scared of the idea he’d built inside his small human skull to see the reality he was in.

“Lube Sam. It’s in my bag. The bag. Sammy. The bag. Find it. Good boy.”

Sammy’s marvellous fingers helped bring Dean back down to earth. Or back down to the seat, at least. If they were actually down on earth Cas doubted he’d be having this kind of problem. But their place on – or on top of – the earth did not change the fact that Sam’s thick long fingers knew how to play Dean like a fine-tuned instrument.

Cas was only momentarily sad that he couldn’t watch Sam finger open Dean’s hole. The singular focus of humans when they were given a task they enjoyed was divine. And Sam enjoyed all facets of sex. Especially working Dean till his friend was a withered mess on the floor, open for anything Sam of Cas wanted.

Dean returned the favour more oft than not. Truly the best of friends, his humans.

Sam was taking advantage of the position. Licking and sucking at Dean’s hole – Cas could hear the boy’s enthusiasm – while he slipped fingers up into the well-used pink. Pausing sometimes to mouth at Dean’s slowly hardening cock.

Dean’s body was reacting to the stimulation more than he was truly distracted. They’d have to up the ante.

“Sam. Look up, boy.”

Hazel eyes peeked up at him from underneath Dean’s erection. By the father he was perfect. So perfect he didn’t even stop fucking his fingers deep into Dean as he obeyed.

“Get me out, yes. Such a clever boy.”

The second Sam shifted his attention from Dean’s ass and cock to getting his master freed from his slacks, Dean started whimpering again. The need to sooth his pet, and those clever slick fingers on his own cock combined in Cas biting down on the slope where Den’s neck met his shoulder.

“Get me wet, Sammy. Get me really wet.”

Dean was panting. Fear still filling his eyes, but his body was forcing him to pay attention to other things as well. Cas licked at the teeth marks that marred the freckled skin. He could taste Dean’s fear. His pet’s sweat laced with his dread.

Cas groaned as Sam’s clever fingers worked him. He was already hard. Having Dean writhe on top of him, and Sam at his feet – with his hips working at the air instinctually – had him in the mood no matter where they were.

“Good boy, Sammy. Such a good boy. Enough.”

Sam pulled back, leaving his owner to do his thing and turning his full attention back to Dean’s cock. Smiling, Cas hoisted the older human up high enough to slide his own cock into Dean’s well prepped hole.

Dean’s eyes rolled back in surprised pleasure. As if being speared on his master’s cock finally pulled him from his fear far enough to realize what was going on.

“There you go, Dean. Good boy.”

It wasn’t a cure all. Every time the plane made even the slightest movement, Cas could feel Dean tighten around him. The near vicelike clench of his terrified pet’s ass was startlingly pleasurable.

Not that he’d go out of his way to terrify his human after they landed just to get as tight a fuck as he was getting now, but Cas was glad he’d taken the time to experience it.

Sam was pitching in too. Licking and sucking enthusiastically at his confused friend. Because Dean was confused. Torn between chasing an orgasm, and crying out in fear. Mewls of terror and ecstasy pushed out of him with every thrust of Cas’ hips.  

“Ladies and gentlemen. We’re about to experience a spot of turbulence. Please return to your seats. The fasten seatbelt sign may light up.”

Castiel bit back a curse. At least he’d managed to get Dean in a position where he was able to completely control the human. Hoping he could get ahead of the turbulence, Cas grabbed Dean’s arms, pulling them behind the human’s back and pinning his wrists together at the small of his back in one of his hands.

It forced his pet to arch his back, and when Dean tipped his head back onto Cas’ shoulder, Cas pressed his free hand over the human’s mouth. Pressing him down and keeping him bowed as far as he could.

Muffled cries now panted into his palm instead of into the cabin. A near echo of Sam’s chocked moans as he pushed as far down as he could.

The second the turbulence hit, Dean jolted. His green eyes wide and petrified.

Right until Cas pumped his hips up, and the new position pushed right up against the human’s prostate. Combined with Sam expertly deep throating as if he was getting paid for it, Dean’s eyes fluttered shut.

As smart as Dean was, he was confused. His mind and his body sending very contrary signals. Dean was sure the situation was dangerous. He _knew_ the plane was bad.

But his body was pleased. His body was enjoying this.

And Dean was squirming. Writhing as his master and friend worked him towards an orgasm he’d not thought about chasing.

Cas crooned reassurance into Dean’s ear. Nose as close to his pet’s neck as he could get, he could smell the warring impulses. Run or fuck.

He wasn’t giving the human the chance to choose.

He’d force the pleasure on his pet whether he wanted it or not. He wasn’t deluded enough to think an orgasm would cure Dean’s fear, but a bit of a positive memory couldn’t hurt.

Dean’s wrists were starting to slip with sweat when he finally tumbled over the edge. Another last rumble of turbulence flipped some unknown switch in the human’s mind. Dean jerked, and Sam moaned. Cas could see the switch from happily sucking Dean’s cock, to greedily gulping down the strings of come. Could feel it too. Dean’s fear-strengthened clutch on his cock pulsing.

Happy to join his pet in pleasure, Cas let himself come at last. Filling up Dean’s fluttering hole as best as he could. No matter how nice it was to just stay thrust deep inside the human, Cas didn’t want to risk getting the seat dirty. Plus, walking through a busy airport with dirty slacks would do either.

Gently, Cas removed his hand from over Dean’s mouth, and let go of the human’s wrists; lowering the suddenly very slack human to the floor.

Denied till now, Sam quickly turned Dean on his stomach and draped his larger frame over Dean’s near unconscious body. The fear had tired him out, and the orgasm had taken the last of his energy. Not that Sammy cared. He buried his nose in Dean’s hair and thrust in smoothly.

Fucking fast and hard as animals were want to do.

Dean took it easily. He’d been well prepped before Cas had fucked him, and even before that. Cas kept his pets well used. That’s wouldn’t faze Dean in the least.

In fact, the human seemed happy where he was. Loopy smile on his face as Sam pounded into him with quick grunts.

“Tissue, sir?”

Castiel smiled at the stewardess, taking the proffered napkin. It was the same angel who Sam had tried to suck up to earlier. She was watching the humans fuck with open fascination.

“We had one older human as a pet when I was growing up, but he was always on his own. I’d heard they’re fast.”

“It’s always best to have them in pairs. But yes, they’re energetic creatures.”

Below them, Sam moaned in happy completion. Long hair disguising his features as he nipped at Dean’s nape, but Cas knew Sam’s dimpled smile.

“Will they be fine there for landing?”

The angel smiled, wings fluttering in delight at the human’s antics.

“Of course, sir. As long as they don’t try to run around. We’ll be getting ready to land in a minute.”

Cas chuckled, smiling broadly at the woman.

“I doubt they’ll have the energy for any running.”

\------------------------------------------------

It turned out Castiel’s prediction wasn’t entirely correct. While Sammy’s weight and still slowly grinding hips kept Dean occupied and down during the landing, Cas had to grab and leash the human the second he figured out the plane had stopped moving. The walk to baggage claim and eventually to the car must have been quite a sight to see.

One large human lazily walking by his side, and another as far ahead as he could get; obviously fucked. Dean hadn’t been willing to sit still for much cleaning, so a quick wipe down had had to suffice.

Castiel sighed. He’d give them both a bath once they got home anyway. It didn’t matter much that Dean’s legs were covered in come. As long as the human was happy.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I quite liked writing these, might do some more if people like them (prompts and scenarios very welcome).
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
